1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support, more particularly a support for use in agriculture and fisheries, and also to a process for preparing the support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A support, especially a support for use in agriculture and fisheries, should preferably not only endure weathering but also have sufficient strength and light weight. When a support is viewed from the standpoint of strength, it is preferably made of metal such as iron, and when viewed from the standpoint of weight, it is preferably made of hollow article, as for example, a pipe. A metal pipe, however, is liable to rust and corrode when exposed to the weather and is not fit for use for over an extended period of time. Thus, a resin covered support has been used comprising a metal tube and a synthetic resin tube covering the metal tube.
A resin covered support still has a drawback. The drawback is that the resin covered support is liable to be corroded from the inner surface thereof, because the resin covered tube is commonly prepared by covering the metal tube with the resin only on the outer surface thereof. Attempts were then made to prepare a resin covered support having the inner surface of the support covered with an anticorrosive coating or the resin. These attempts, however, were not successful, because the resulting supports were either hard to manufacture or were not sufficiently resistant to rusting.
The inventors noticed the above facts and aimed to provide a support which is free from the drawbacks mentioned above. The inventors have found that a support can be obtained which does not allow water to enter the inside thereof, and which can also withstand weathering by fitting a plastic plug in each end of a metal pipe having a given length. The plug is formed having an outside diameter that is identical with that of the metal pipe, and the resulting pipe is covered with a plastic tube that forms a close contact between the covering tube and the plug. The present invention has been completed on the basis of such findings.